


wolf in sheep's clothing

by 100demons



Category: Korean Drama, 착한 남자 | The Innocent Man
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Youth fades,” the last one smiles and smiles, the corners of her mouth pinned into a permanent caricature of happiness. “And men change their minds about the kinds of women they like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolf in sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcallitwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/gifts).



They smile at her with teeth filed down to blunt edges, powder caked over age spots and drooping wrinkles.

“You look like you’ve gained some weight,” one says demurely, mouth hidden behind a gloved hand, pearls glinting on her bony wrist. Jaehee looks over the bracelet with a clinical eye, trained from years of reading through magazines filched from smoke shops. 

“If you don’t watch what you eat, the Chairman wouldn’t be very happy,” another one puts in, patting her permed hair with a self-assured air. “And where will you be then?”

Jaehee picks up her fork and lets the sharp silver tines sink into her cake, leaving jagged white holes in the dark surface. Delicately, with an elegant twist of her wrist, she cuts the slice in half, revealing pale pink strawberries hidden in the soft crumbs of bread. 

“Youth fades,” the last one smiles and smiles, the corners of her mouth pinned into a permanent caricature of happiness. “And men change their minds about the kinds of women they like.”

She picks up a mouthful of sweet sugar, large enough that the entire trembling mass threatens to spill off the edges of her fork and fall back onto her plate. She eats slowly, taking care not to let her lipstick smear. A sip of chilled wine and a starched linen napkin to dab at the corners of her spotless mouth. By the time she’s done, a strained silence has fallen over the table, three pairs of rheumy eyes riveted on her blood-red mouth and her bone white teeth.

“I didn’t want to brag,” Jaehee smiles, left hand cupping her chin. Her wedding ring glitters in the soft afternoon sunlight. “But since you’re all so curious, I have some good news to share.”

“Oh?” Three pairs of lips pucker and sour.

She runs her tongue over the points of her teeth, sharp enough to draw blood with the slightest touch. “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [doramathon](http://youcallitwinter.livejournal.com/117731.html)


End file.
